


хэштэгвсёплохо

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэиль поворачивается только для того, чтобы бросить снисходительное «не за что», но парень широко улыбается, и Тэилю становится хреново где-то в районе желудка, потому что, черт возьми, у него в глазах – весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	хэштэгвсёплохо

**Author's Note:**

> песни, которые цитирует Джонни:  
> the offspring - pretty fly (for a white guy)  
> fall out boy - grand theft autumn / where's your boy  
> fall out boy - disloyal order of water buffaloes  
> radiohead - creep

Тэиль не верит в любовь. Совсем не верит. Он считает все это чепухой, придуманной маркетологами, чтобы поднимать продажи плюшевых мишек и огромных тошнотворных букетов из 101 розы на день святого Валентина. И вообще, «любовь» - лишь красивая замена для «хочу потрахаться, но не с кем попало».  
\- К черту любовь, - говорит Тэиль, развалившись на диване, и рукой пытается нащупать на полу фанту. – Вот что для вас 14 февраля?  
\- Мой день рождения? – предполагает Джехён, подталкивая ему бутылку.  
\- Засчитано. А еще варианты?  
\- Я не хочу встревать в очередную полемику, - Хансоль выглядит откровенно уставшим. Оно и понятно: Тэиль затевает подобные разговоры как минимум пару раз в месяц, и, естественно, ни к чему новому они не приходят и лишь снова делают один простой вывод.  
Тэилю срочно кто-то нужен.  
\- День, когда на людях бесстыдно наживаются!  
Джехён смотрит на Хансоля, дергая себя за отворот джинсов, и во взгляде его читается «спаси меня, хён». Хансоль выразительно закатывает глаза, мол, ты же знаешь, его не заткнуть.  
Джехён покорно вздыхает. **  
** \- И кому нужны эти пылесборники? А цветы? Пустая трата денег! – Тэиль так распаляется, что не замечает, как опасно наклоняет открытую бутылку и проливает на себя фанту.  
Оранжевое пятно радостно расплывается по его белой – любимой - футболке, а Хансоль думает, что у Тэиля все очень плохо.

Пятно так и не отстирывается до конца, что злит Тэиля настолько, что он перестает пить фанту и переходит на спрайт: он хотя бы прозрачный.  
\- И нам возьми по банке, - бросает ему вслед Хансоль, рукой вытирая пот со лба. – Деньги вернем.  
\- Может быть, - добавляет Джонни, и все смеются.  
Тэиль бубнит себе под нос что-то про «как я это все донесу», отсчитывает мелочь – Джехён великодушно добавляет ему пару звонких монет – и с видом мученика уходит.  
Если вы хотите довести любого трейни SM до истерики, просто отправьте его за водой. В кулерах вы ее точно не найдете, а если вам все же повезет, будьте уверены, вода окажется горячей, точно вулканическая лава. Почему так, никто не знает, но Тэиль уверен, что это тоже спланировано кем-то сверху, чтобы разводить бедных стажеров на деньги, заставляя покупать воду в автоматах.  
В главный холл идти лень: спускаться-подниматься после долгой репетиции ему совсем не хочется, и он, понадеявшись на удачу, сворачивает в соседний коридор. Здешний автомат славится тем, что не всегда выдает товар, но, по крайней мере, перед ним никогда не бывает очереди.  
Никогда не говори никогда, понимает он: какой-то парень возится с автоматом, и, кажется, безуспешно.  
\- Что, не работает? – спрашивает Тэиль.  
Парень оборачивается и растерянно смотрит на него. Наверное, кто-то из новеньких – раньше Тэиль его не видел.  
\- Это… - начинает он, но так и застывает с открытым ртом.  
\- Не говоришь по-корейски?  
По глазам видно: парень в лучшем случае понял только то, что Тэиль не собирается убивать его на месте.  
Если и есть на свете что-то, что Тэиль ненавидит сильнее, чем вымогателей-маркетологов, так это трейни, которые не могут в корейский от слова совсем.  
\- О господи. Сдуйся в сторону, - он властным движением человека, который уже не первый год в агентстве, отодвигает его и пинает ногой автомат. После такого акта вандализма автомат, возмущенно пошатнувшись, все-таки выплевывает банку колы, и Тэиль через плечо бросает ее новенькому.  
\- Спасибо, - смущенно говорит он с чудовищным акцентом.  
Тэиль поворачивается только для того, чтобы бросить снисходительное «не за что», но парень широко улыбается, и Тэилю становится хреново где-то в районе желудка, потому что, черт возьми, у него в глазах – весь мир, как бы погано и избито это ни звучало.  
Он реально не помнит, как оказывается в танцевальном зале с тремя банками доктора пеппера вместо пяти банок спрайта, и мир перед его глазами реально в тумане, а колени слегка подгибаются.  
\- Ты в порядке? – сухо интересуется Тэён, который терпеть не может вишневую газировку.  
\- Ага, - говорит Тэиль, лихо открывая банку подрагивающими пальцами.  
Доктор пеппер предательски фонтанирует. По футболке расплывается розовое пятно.  
\- Все плохо, - констатирует Хансоль.

Слова Хансоля – «все плохо» - становятся негласным девизом всей жизни Тэиля; а может ли быть иначе, когда все, во что ты верил, летит к чертям и разбивается на мельчайшие осколки.  
Тэилю больно. Тэиль страдает. Тэиль предает сам себя, часами простаивая у того сволочного автомата. Тэиль чувствует себя конченым дебилом и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Ему даже поговорить не с кем. Нет, на самом деле, будь он нормальным, он бы излил душу какому-нибудь Джехёну, но существует две проблемы. Во-первых, он кретин, во-вторых, он кретин, который даже имени не спросил. Это настолько тупая ситуация, что Тэиль периодически тихо воет от жалости к себе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Это настолько глупая ситуация, что Тэиль не знает, куда деваться, куда бежать, а, самое главное, где его искать.

Он находит Тэиля сам – неделю или две спустя. Он просто приходит к ним в танцевальный зал вместе с хореографом и преподавателем по вокалу, и последний говорит:  
\- Тэиль, тебе изменили расписание.  
А хореограф добавляет:  
\- Это Тэн, он будет репетировать с вами вместо Тэиля.  
Тэиль в какой-то прострации мнет край футболки. Он никогда особенно не любил танцевать и на репетициях четко понимал, что сильно уступает остальным, но то, что происходит сейчас – дико несправедливо и нечестно. Чья-то рука ложится ему на плечо; он поднимает голову – Хансоль смотрит на хореографа и спрашивает, почему Тэиля заменяют.  
\- Мы уже давно сработались, мы команда, - говорит Хансоль. – Почему?  
\- Потому что он лучше танцует, - отвечают ему, и каждое слово – точно пощечина для Тэиля.  
У Тэна жутко виноватый вид, и, когда Тэиль проходит мимо него, все еще в тумане, он тихо извиняется на ломаном корейском.  
Хоть смейся, хоть плачь.  
Тэиль, постояв под закрытой дверью, разворачивается и идет в столовую.

Кормят в SM так себе, и холодное пюре – порошковое – приходится дополнительно разминать вилкой, а рамен залит еле теплой водой: лучше бы уже сухой пожевал. Тэиль уныло ковыряется в тарелке. Такой едой сердечные раны точно не залечишь, но выбирать не приходится.  
Он чувствует себя преданным – дважды, сперва лейблом, затем – этим парнем, который, понимаете ли, лучше танцует. Это, конечно, глупо, и он давно уже не ребенок, чтобы не понимать (не принимать) условия, выставляемые жизнью, но ничего с этим поделать не может и – обижается.  
Тэиль даже не замечает, что с ним рядом сидит Сынван – длинные волосы собраны в хвост, тушь осыпалась под глазами. Они теперь вместе ходят на вокал – они и еще несколько человек, но разговаривает он с одной Сынван. Наверное, потому, что она какая-то такая, теплая и спокойная, а ему как раз это и нужно. Наверное, потому, что Сынван не лезет не в свое дело.  
\- Ты так быстро ушел после занятия, - у нее в глазах едва уловимое беспокойство. – Все нормально?  
Кажется, его уже спрашивали об этом, и не так давно. Ответ его не меняется и на этот раз, и Сынван ему не верит, но больше вопросов не задает.  
Как же он вляпался, как же все плохо.

Теперь он реже пересекается с остальными, и Джонни ловит его за шиворот в конце недели и недовольно спрашивает, хмуря брови, почему он их игнорирует.  
\- Да я просто… - начинает было отмахиваться Тэиль и обрывает себя на середине предложения.  
Просто он видел, как Джонни шутил свои дурацкие шутки, и Тэн смеялся, и Джехён комментировал все это, а Хансоль и Тэён требовали перевода – и Джонни с нарочито снисходительным видом пояснял им. Просто Тэиль их видел и понимал, что особенно никому и не нужен.  
\- У тебя завтра окно в расписании, я проверял. Приходи к нам. Учти, не явишься – я тебя собственноручно расчленю.  
С Джонни лучше не спорить. Тэиль, скрепя сердце, приходит за целый час до начала репетиции и, заткнув уши наушниками, подпирает стену. Шаффл сегодня его не жалеет и подкидывает треки, под которые нужно страдать глубокой ночью; к счастью, где-то рядом слышны шаги и голоса, громкий смех эхом разносится по всему коридору, и Тэиль узнает Джонни и Джехёна. С ними рядом – кто-то третий, чуть ли не на голову ниже, и не нужно долго думать, чтобы понять, кто это.  
Ему ужасно неловко, но он оставляет один наушник в ухе и здоровается с Тэном подчеркнуто прохладно, в ответ получая растерянно-виноватую улыбку и «мне очень жаль»; ему ужасно паршиво от того, что сердце замирает на секунду, пропуская удар, ему просто ужасно.  
Наверное, выглядит он тоже ужасно, и все понимают это по-своему: Джехён мрачно смотрит на него, с лица Тэна сходит улыбка, а Джонни фыркает:  
\- Не беси меня.  
«Не беси меня», - повторяет себе Тэиль, глядя, как Тэн танцует – легко, точно бы уже давно репетировал с ними, четко и так, будто перед ним не зеркало, а битком заполненный зал какого-нибудь японского доума.  
После репетиции Джехён предлагает завалиться к нему домой: родители уехали, и можно делать, что угодно. Тэиль пытается отказаться, но Джонни велит ему не дурить и прекратить притворяться никому не нужным подкидышем и обнимает его за плечи одной рукой, а другой – Тэна, который сияет и вообще доволен жизнью.  
Джехён весь в нетерпении.  
\- Пицца, кола, ну, вы знаете.  
\- Хреновые фильмы, - поддакивает Доён.  
\- Порнуха с цензурой? – вскидывает бровь Джонни, и Хансоль отвешивает ему подзатыльник. – Эй, больно!  
\- Лучше, - говорит Джехён, и глаза его заговорщически блестят.

«Лучше» в понятии Джехёна – это марафон Сумеречной саги. На английском, с корейскими субтитрами – не зря же он целых четыре года в Штатах жил; и все бы ничего, но ему действительно нравятся эти фильмы. Нравятся до такой степени, что, когда Беллу кусает Джеймс, Джехён начинает ерзать на месте и, не сводя взгляда с экрана ноутбука, машинально обдирает себе губы.  
\- Ты только на последней сцене не вздумай реветь, а то я тебя знаю, - Доён тянется за куском пиццы, но коробка уже давно пуста. – Кто сожрал последний кусок? Тэиль, по лицу вижу: согрешил.  
\- Да причем тут я? – вопит Тэиль, оскорбленный этой клеветой до глубины души. – Нашел тут крайнего! Я вообще пончиков хотел!  
\- Ну встань и пойди купи! Господи, да что ж я должен со всем разбираться?  
Где-то на заднем плане подлым шакалом угорает Джонни, а Тэн давится тем самым последним куском несчастной пиццы, и Хансоль просто умывает руки, чувствуя себя единственным рациональным человеком в этом сборище идиотов и жалея, что Тэён остался репетировать в SM: без него ему совсем одиноко и грустно.  
Между тем Белла спускается по ступенькам к Эдварду, и Джехён подозрительно часто и быстро моргает; Доён, вздохнув, протягивает ему салфетку.  
\- На, не позорься. Дальше хуже будет.  
Джехён благодарно шмыгает носом. Тэиль, видимо, тоже попав под влияние эмоций, решает прояснить один вопрос, который волнует его уже довольно давно.  
\- Тэн, - он старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал, - а как тебя зовут-то? Или это и есть имя?  
Тэн, помедлив секунду, отвечает, и Тэиль понимает: все плохо. Но переспрашивать он не решается, подумав, что это может быть несколько невежливо (то, что он показательно игнорирует Тэна весь день, - это, конечно, образец идеального поведения), и, выждав полчаса, утаскивает Джонни на кухню.  
\- Ёнхо, - торопливо говорит Тэиль. – Ёнхо, есть дело.  
\- Ну? – Джонни мимоходом открывает холодильник, проверяя его на предмет чего-то вкусного и уже готового.  
Руки Тэиля чудовищно мерзнут, и сам он – бледный. Джонни невозмутимо копается в морозилке и выуживает пакет с брокколи. Его любовь к сему продукту – нечто загадочное и необъяснимое для большей половины их команды; пожалуй, такие же теплые чувства к брокколи испытывает лишь Тэён, но все сеульские держат дома пакет-два: так, на случай, если Джонни завалится в гости.  
\- Как зовут Тэна?  
\- Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, - для Джонни это как будто совершенно обычное имя.  
Тэиль пару секунд переваривает полученную информацию. Джонни вываливает все содержимое пакета на сковородку и включает газ.  
\- Ёнхо, - говорит Тэиль. – Ёнхо, есть дело.  
\- Ну что еще?  
\- Ты можешь мне записать его имя? **  
** Джонни смотрит на него так, как будто Тэиль только предложил ему перейти в YG – после стольких-то лет в SM.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Серьезнее некуда.  
Джонни – все еще со странным выражением лица – набирает ему имя в катоке. Тэиль с отчаянием взирает на экран телефона. Его штормит так, что хочется волком выть – или блевать, одно из двух.  
\- Ёнхо, - шепотом говорит Тэиль.  
\- Да ты достал!  
\- Ёнхо, а ты можешь мне на корейском это записать? Я не понимаю, как по-английски прочитать.  
Джонни еле сдерживается, чтобы не обрушить сковородку с брокколи ему на голову.

Ночью Тэиль старательно и прилежно заучивает имя Тэна, по слогам читая транскрибированный вариант, состряпанный Джонни на скорую руку. У него мелькает мысль, что проще запомнить 10 цифр в числе пи, но он тут же испуганно отметает ее: он же цивилизованный человек, он выше предрассудков, негоже думать так о чужом имени.  
Потом, часа уже в три ночи, Тэиля внезапно осеняет. Он гребаную неделю не может нормально существовать из-за парня. Он рисковал своей шкурой, надоедая Джонни, из-за парня. Он убил кучу времени, чтобы выучить настоящее имя какого-то парня, хоть и прекрасно мог бы звать его, как остальные. Он предает свои идеалы из-за какого-то парня. Парня, понимаете.  
Тэилю становится трудно дышать, и он лежит, пялясь в потолок, до самого рассвета, и отрубается только с первыми лучами солнца – хорошо, что это воскресенье, и можно спать хоть до полудня, лишь бы никто не будил.  
Ему снится, что он на репетиции, и в помещении, кроме них двоих, никого нет.  
И у Тэна – Читтапона? – черт возьми, мягкие губы, и они целуются так, как Тэиль ни с одной девчонкой не целовался, и это все странно, безумно, дико.  
И это полный пиздец.

В Сеул приходит весна, и весь мир сходит с ума под еще слабым солнцем, и небо по утрам – кристально чистое и прозрачное; и все вокруг зеленое, беспокойное, молодое, волнительное.  
Тэиль сходит с ума вместе со всеми, и это отвратительно. Он так старательно избегает Читтапона, что тот просто недоумевает и однажды хватает за руку и спрашивает, что не так. Все, что Тэиль видит в тот момент, - это тонкие губы; все, что Тэиль чувствует в тот момент, - это чужие пальцы на своей коже; все, что Тэиль хочет в тот момент, - рассыпаться на мельчайшие элементарные.  
Или сдохнуть, потому что это куда проще, чем терпеть то, что с ним происходит.  
Тэиль молчит, потому что ему страшно до полуобморочного состояния, и стук его сердца слышен в дальнем конце коридора.  
\- Все в порядке? – повторяет он.  
\- Ага, - говорит Тэиль.  
Нет. На самом деле – нет. Но о таком вслух не говорят.

Ему снятся разной паршивости сны, и после них ему физически тяжело смотреть на Читтапона и очень стыдно, но ничего поделать он с этим не может, что снова подтверждает его теорию о концепте любви. Собственно, это все немного его успокаивает – романтика умерла еще на стадии зародыша, любви нет, Читтапон просто слишком сексуально двигает бедрами во время чертовых репетиций, планета продолжает крутиться.  
Он, кстати, снова репетирует с ними, зовут их SR14B, и цифра 14 в названии внушает им некоторую надежду на скорый дебют. Джонни – он здесь дольше всех – только хмыкает.  
\- Ага, ну как же. Смешнее только шутка о том, что я мог бы дебютировать в EXO, а некоторые участники SHINee – в последующих поколениях Super Junior.  
\- Эта идея с поколениями вообще полный бред, - говорит Хансоль, наклоняясь, чтобы завязать шнурки. – Не для этой страны.  
\- Ты это верхам нашим скажи.  
\- Похоже на концепт некоторых японских групп, - подает голос Юта.  
\- Накамура-сан, - голосом человека, который повторяет одно и то же в сотый раз, говорит Джонни. – Это и есть содранный почти что под копирку концепт групп типа AKB48.  
\- Так себе группа, - Юта морщится.  
\- И все же у тебя в плейлисте есть пара их песен. Давай, скажи, один раз не…  
Тэиль, вздрогнув, роняет бутылку с водой. Все поворачиваются на громкий звук, и ему кажется, будто они поняли абсолютно все, кто он есть, уловили всю его отливающую в последнее время голубизной сущность. Он поднимает голову и случайно встречается взглядом с Читтапоном, и, кажется, он все понял, он знает… Тэиль начинает задыхаться от ужаса и паники.  
\- Хён, - говорит Читтапон, чуть склонив голову набок. – Воду дай.  
\- Что?  
Тэиль не верит своим ушам. Неужели пронесло? Неужели все в порядке? Его даже немного отпускает, и он дрожащими руками поднимает бутылку с пола и так и застывает.  
\- Я неправильно сказал?  
\- Господи, Тэиль, ты тупишь, как влюбленная баба, - ржет Джонни.  
У Тэиля моментально перед глазами встает надпись «Game over. Do you want to restart from last checkpoint?», и это даже не просто плохо. Это отвратительно.  
Но бутылку он все-таки кидает – через всю комнату.  
Когда Читтапон делает глоток, Джонни вдруг ухмыляется, и вид его не сулит ничего хорошего – для Тэиля уж точно.  
\- Да это же косвенный поцелуй.  
За ту секунду, что нужна Джехёну, чтобы понять шутку и зайтись в приступе неконтролируемого хохота, Тэиль успевает умереть и воскреснуть по меньшей мере три раза.

И как же, о, как же он ошибался, подумав, что Джонни не будет вспоминать это при каждом удачном и не очень случае.

Не на того напал.                                                                   

Джонни вспоминает этот случай регулярно, с завидным постоянством, зовет Тэиля влюбленной барышней и смеется до боли в животе, когда тот с каменным лицом просит прекратить.  
\- Что, за живое задевает? Ты ж у нас не веришь в любовь.  
Конечно, хорошо, что Джонни интерпретирует это по-своему, но Тэилю безумно неловко, особенно когда над этими шуточками смеются все, включая Читтапона.  
Знал бы он, несчастный.  
Правда, Тэиль с удивлением замечает, что такие шутки просто потрясающе сближают людей: он уже не обходит Читтапона стороной, и его даже не бросает в краску, когда тот обращается к нему по имени.  
И все-таки Джонни через какое-то время забывает об этой шутке.

Ровно до того момента, пока он не заходит к Тэилю за наушниками и застает его за просмотром порно.  
Гей-порно. В 720 и все такое, заботливо скачанное в запароленную папку в недрах жесткого диска.  
\- Ого, - выдыхает Джонни. – Ого, Мун Тэиль, че ты можешь.  
Тэиль смотрит на него и медленно застегивает джинсы. Джонни смотрит на экран его ноутбука. Парень отсасывает другому парню. Планета крутится вокруг Солнца.  
\- А он неплох, - говорит Джонни и кивает в сторону экрана.  
Тэиль продолжает смотреть на него. Джонни закрывает дверь, садится на диван и, включив вспышку на телефоне и направив ее в лицо Тэилю, спрашивает:  
\- Ну, как давно? И выключи, пожалуйста, там бедняжка сейчас подавится.  
Тэиль, не оборачиваясь, захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Он чувствует себя провинившимся школьником, которого вызвали к директору… или то был сюжет другого порно? Тэиля передергивает.  
\- Ты так и будешь молчать?  
\- Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание, - после небольшой паузы отвечает он и отводит взгляд в сторону; лицо у него полыхает, как китайский флаг, но он все еще изо всех сил надеется, что Джонни этого не заметит.  
\- Друг мой сердечный, никто и не просит оправдываться! Любовь побеждает и все такое. Но, раз уж ты спалился, изволь рассказать мне все. И о сочных подробностях не забудь. Ну, кто он, твой…  
\- Читтапон, но ты ему не говори!  
\- … любимый порно-актер.  
\- А.  
Джонни с очень странным видом выключает вспышку, встает с дивана, подходит к окну и открывает его.  
\- Мне нужно проветриться, кажется.  
Тэилю как-то очень уж неловко. Он не планировал вот так признаваться… он вообще не планировал признаваться. Тем более – Джонни.  
\- Это… хочешь чай? – ничтоже сумняшеся предлагает он, пытаясь таким образом перевести тему или хотя бы отвлечь.  
Джонни дергает за занавеску так сильно, что она жалостно ноет и грозит вот-вот порваться. По нему непонятно, что он думает, и это пугает Тэиля еще сильнее. Лучше бы он сразу вышел из комнаты, заклеймил его, сказал все вслух, но вместо этого Со Ёнхо стоит к нему спиной и ничего не говорит; это больше похоже на молчаливое презрение. Тэиль хочет сбежать отсюда: с разбега – прямо в окно.  
\- Это… все объясняет, - наконец произносит Джонни изменившимся тоном. – Мне надо было раньше догадаться. Что же… Мун Тэиль… Что же нам с тобой делать теперь?  
\- В смысле? – у него даже голос внезапно пропадает, а ноги становятся ватными.  
\- Как будем добиваться расположенности твоего… героя твоего сердца?  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Ты думал, я так просто отстану?  
Джонни поворачивается к нему, излучая странную смесь злорадства и оживления, и в этот самый момент Тэиль окончательно осознает: все плохо.  
И прерывисто вздыхает.

Тэиль все еще уверен, что все его так называемые чувства – лишь сбой в головном мозге, ошибка системы и тому подобное; на самом деле ему просто хочется потрахаться, и отсутствие какой-никакой подружки на протяжение вот уже двух лет сказывается… таким образом.  
Джонни уверен в двух вещах. Во-первых, подружек у Тэиля не было, а старые фотки из его блога, который уже успел покрыться пылью, - это так, пожертвование какой-нибудь сердобольной одноклассницы. Во-вторых, Тэиль влюбился, причем основательно и безоговорочно.  Возражения не принимаются.  
\- Свои баллады о неконтролируемых гормонах оставь для мелких и Джехёна, - Джонни показательно трет виски. – Со мной эти фокусы не прокатят, я не тупой, и мне уже не 15.  
Тэиль снова вздыхает – грустно, с долей отчаяния. Он начал так вздыхать после того, как Джонни решил, что обязательно сведет два разлученных судьбой и языковым барьером сердца вместе. А если уж Со Ёнхо что-то вбил себе в голову…  
Тэиль не может сдержать очередного вздоха.  
Пока что весь план, придуманный гением мозгового штурма, состоит из одного пункта: скинуть максимально сопливую песенку и посмотреть на реакцию.  
\- Так с девчонками в Штатах знаешь сколько раз прокатывало!  
\- Сколько? – Тэиль преисполнен скептицизма.  
\- Два, - с достоинством отвечает Джонни.  
\- И что было потом?  
\- Безудержная ночь, виски, легкие наркотики.  
\- Доказательства, или этого не было.  
Джонни смотрит на него, как на предателя, и драматично закрывает глаза.  
\- Ладно, ушлепок, одна меня отшила, а с другой мы встречались месяц, -  нехотя признается он. – Зато у меня была девчонка, а ты тупо смотришь порнуху и визуализируешь себя на месте… прости, ты хочешь быть сверху или снизу?  
\- Джонни.  
\- Это важный вопрос.  
\- Ёнхо.  
\- Ой, только не загоняй мне, что не думал об этом.  
\- Со Ёнхо, - вежливо намекает Тэиль.  
\- Боже, да ты покраснел. Ладно-ладно, живи, но учти, я еще вернусь к этому вопросу.  
Тэилю хочется придушить Джонни за все хорошее. За слова, вгоняющие в краску, за наглый взгляд с высоты ста восьмидесяти с чем-то сантиметров, за ухмылочку, за то, что он-то с Читтапоном постоянно зависает и пишет ему через каждые полчаса, а кто может гарантировать, что он не скидывает свои утренние селфи из постели? Джонни, в смысле. Хотя…  
Тэиль сгорает, как лес в летнем пожаре, и руки его машинально тянутся к шее Джонни, но тот невозмутимо сует в них горячую кружку с кофе.  
\- На, герой-любовник, выпей, может, полегчает. И не забудь скинуть песню в районе полуночи, а потом отзвониться мне и сообщить о результатах.  
Ладони Тэиля горят не хуже его внутреннего мира, но он поджимает губы и кивает.

Выбрать песню оказывается не так-то и легко. Одна недостаточно сопливая, другая вроде и со страдальческим текстом, но больно уж веселая: вдруг он не воспримет его чувства всерьез?  
Через долгих сорок минут мучительного поиска Тэиль все же находит идеальную песню, от которой все внутри переворачивается, а текст пробирает до слез и боли в сердце. Хонгки-сонбэнним поет что-то про грешную любовь, о том, что любить было ошибкой; да, пожалуй, это то, что надо.  
Выждав до половины двенадцатого, он пишет Читтапону в катоке, вставив в сообщение ссылку на ютуб.  
  
moon taeil: привет ^^ послушай эту песню.  
  
Читтапон, которого Тэиль в порыве злости и ненависти обозвал в телефоне как «10», что-то очень долго набирает, но в итоге присылает лишь краткое «хорошо».  
И вторым сообщением – «~».  
   
Время тянется очень и очень медленно, будто бы в одной минуте не шестьдесят секунд, а все шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, и Тэиль уже не может спокойно лежать в кровати. Он вскакивает и начинает нарезать круги по комнате на ватных ногах, то и дело поглядывая на телефон, лежащий на тумбочке. Наконец его экран озаряется благословенным светом, Тэиль бросается к нему и дрожащими пальцами пытается разблокировать, проклиная тот день, когда решил установить вместо пароля узор.  
  
10: немножко не  
10: понял  
10: не понял  
10: совсем то есть  
10: а есть перевод???  
  
Это провал.

Джонни тоже так считает и громким шепотом возмущается ему в трубку.  
\- Ты с дуба рухнул? На английском нужно было песню! Он в магазине себе колу купить без меня не может, а ты ему каких-то F.T Island кидаешь?  
\- Они не какие-то! – оскорбленно шипит Тэиль. – Эта песня была очень популярна!  
\- Мун Тэиль, ты кретин. Жди, короче. И никакой самодеятельности!  
  
Песня, выбранная Джонни, явно производит на Читтапона гораздо большее впечатление, и это неудивительно: Эд Ширан мертвого может заставить зарыдать. Тэилю, правда, не нравится название песни – «I’m a Mess», - но Джонни уверяет, что все просто идеально и вообще почти про него, и кстати, Читтапон тут пишет, спрашивает, как на корейском будет «блин огнище слезы по щекам текут как не рыдать Эд господь боженька».  
И действительно, через пару минут Тэилю приходит несколько сообщений.  
  
10: блин огонь  
10: щеки по слезам  
10: текут  
  
Что-то дергает Тэиля заскринить это и переслать Джонни; это в буквальном смысле стоит ему репутации, потому что Со Ёнхо, этот гребаный шакал, тут же перезванивает ему и торжествующе ржет в трубку:  
\- Я же говорил, что ты влюбился!  
Тэиль сбрасывает вызов и, свернувшись в клубок отчаяния и безнадеги под одеялом, думает, что все пиздец как ужасно.  
Кажется, он действительно влюбился.

После провала первого плана Джонни посвящает всего себя разработке плана следующего, а именно: смотрит американские школьные комедии, читает бложики пятнадцатилетних девочек и в свободное время, цитата, прощупывает почву, общаясь с Читтапоном. Тэиля конкретно так бесит эта последняя часть, потому что свободного времени у Джонни завались, и они с Читтапоном ведут себя более, чем мерзко.  
Когда Джонни переходит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы и кормит Читтапона клубникой, называя его светом своих очей, Тэиль понимает, как некоторые люди, с виду уравновешенные и спокойные, внезапно встают на тернистый путь серийных убийц.  
\- Ёнхо, есть дело, - громко говорит Тэиль, не обращая внимания, что рядом топчутся всякие Джехёны с Хансолями. **  
** Джонни не обращает внимания. Читтапон – тем более; все, что его интересует, - это еда. И эта аморальная гиена из Штатов, черт бы ее побрал.  
\- Ёнхо, это срочно.  
\- And all the girls say I’m pretty fly for a white guy, - отвечает Джонни, вызывая приступ смеха у Джехёна. **  
** Тэиль решительно не хочет знать, что за хрень сморозил этот падальщик, но одно знает точно: до утра Со Ёнхо не доживет, а его бренные останки улетят в Чикаго бандеролью полуночным рейсом. Мама, конечно, расстроится, но что поделать, нужно было лучше воспитывать сына.  
\- Ён-хо.  
\- Where’s your boy tonight? I hope he’s a gentleman… ладно, ладно, иду, - Джонни спрыгивает с перевернутого стола, насвистывая что-то себе под нос.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – накидывается на него в коридоре Тэиль.  
\- Я? А что я?  
\- Ты. Его. Кормишь!  
\- А кто это будет делать, кроме меня? Он ж помрет от голода. Ты ведь не заботишься о нем!  
Тэиль мучительно бледнеет и переступает с ноги на ногу. В голове его тут же появляется картинка, как он трогательно кормит Читтапона шоколадкой, и все вроде бы очень мило, но ровно до того момента, как воображаемый Читтапон начинает облизывать свои губы и смотреть на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
Тэиль ежится.  
\- Возьму и буду, - неуверенно говорит он.  
Джонни скептически хмыкает.  
\- Ну да. _Ну да._

Конечно же, Джонни прав, и у Тэиля кишка тонка, хоть он это и оправдывает тем, что не хочет разрушать их хрупкую, с трудом выстраданную дружбу.  
\- Он не понимает и половины слов, что ты ему говоришь, - Джонни лениво вытягивает ноги, развалившись на диване. – Будь проще. Не надо ему заливать эти романтичные сопли про пение птичек за окошком и в твоей душе. Про цветущую сакуру тоже прекрати. Кстати, объясни мне, почему ты в свое свободное время решаешь матан?  
\- Чтобы не деградировать в твоем обществе, - бормочет Тэиль, в сотый раз зачеркивая неверную формулу. Лист уже безнадежно испорчен, и он решает проблему радикально, выливая на него замазку. – Будь проще, блин. Тебе хорошо говорить.  
Джонни безмятежно улыбается. За окном ветер треплет деревья, и Тэиль тянется за телефоном – посмотреть погоду.  
\- 67% вероятности дождя, - он устремляет взгляд, полный тоски, в стену. Небо сегодня затянуто тучами, и слова его никак не могут быть поставлены под сомнение.  
Только Со Ёнхо всегда найдет, к чему прикопаться, а скучающий Со Ёнхо – так тем более.  
\- Слышь, - Джонни поудобнее устраивается на диване, поправляя подушку. – Дождь либо есть, либо нет, тут вероятность 50%, а не 67%.  
\- Ты. Ничего. Не понимаешь…  
\- В твоей чертовой теории вероятности?  
\- _Вероятностей_ , - Тэиль повышает голос.  
\- Да плевать, все равно хрень.  
Тэиль меняется в лице и сжимает замазку в руке.  
\- Что.  
\- Хрень, Тэиль, - нараспев повторяет Джонни, поднимая с журнального столика журнал.  
\- Я, значит, ебусь с этими методами Монте-Карло и равномерными распределениями, а ты, тварь необразованная…  
\- Лучше бы с Читтапоном уже, а не с этой ересью, - Джонни перебивает его.  
Пауза. Тэиль смотрит в свою тетрадь и не понимает, что только что написал.  
\- С Читтапоном – что? – очень тупо и очень тихо переспрашивает он.  
\- Ну-у, - загадочно тянет Со Ёнхо, скрываясь за журнальчиком, который явно когда-то принадлежал Сыльги или Чжухён. – Ебался.  
Весь словарный запас Тэиля улетучивается в ту же секунду, а замазка падает из внезапно ослабевших рук.  
\- Ты решай, решай. Больше не отвлекаю. Кстати, откуда этот журнал? Интересуешься модой? А, тут кто-то загнул уголок…  
\- Положи журнал, - умоляюще просит Тэиль.  
\- «Как понять, что ты нравишься парню?» Мун Тэиль?  
\- Положи, - Тэиль уже в полуобморочном состоянии.  
\- «Совет Космо 589: проходя мимо объекта своей любви, урони платок и посмотри, бросится ли он его поднимать. Запомни, что настоящий джентльмен не станет его поднимать, а предложит свой», - Джонни даже приподнимается на локте, заметно оживившись. – А ты уже пробовал?  
В него тут же прилетает тяжелый и довольно потрепанный справочник по высшей математике.  
\- Больно!  
\- Пошел ты, Со Ёнхо, - шепчет Тэиль и падает лицом вниз на тетрадь.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - у Тэиля голос дрожит, а колени, кажется, ватные, и как они его держат, известно лишь одному богу. – Давно. Очень давно.  
\- Как давно? – хрипло спрашивает Читтапон, сцепив руки в замок и не глядя на Тэиля.  
\- С того момента, как я тебя увидел.  
Читтапон нервно выдыхает, поправляет челку и явно не знает, что сказать. Легкие Тэиля перестают функционировать нормально, а сердце колотится слишком громко.  
Наверное, не надо было, господи, какой же он…  
\- Ты мне тоже.  
…идиот.  
Это не может быть правдой, он ослышался, это же…  
Но Читтапон дотрагивается до него, и пальцы у него подрагивают, и Тэиль сходит с ума.  
А потом просыпается.  
И ему очень хреново.  
Настолько хреново, что он – в 6 утра, в воскресенье – звонит Джонни и, не обращая внимания на его сонные попытки возмутиться, чуть ли не плача говорит:  
\- Ёнхо, есть дело.  
\- Ну что опять?  
\- Я все. Я заебался. Я вот сейчас пойду и…  
\- Отставить! – кричит Джонни, резко проснувшись. – Жди. Я приеду через полчаса. И только попробуй что-то сделать, я тебе все поотрываю, слышишь?  
Тэилю очень сильно хочется выть.

Ему на самом деле плохо, без шуток. Весь его мир за последние несколько месяцев разрушился до основания: Мун Тэиль уверовал в любовь и вообще влип по уши. Ему просто отвратительно, и он толком не может ничего сделать, потому что а если? А вдруг? Что он будет делать, если его отошьют и в его сторону никогда больше посмотрят?  
Джонни-то, конечно, легко генерировать план за планом: скорее всего, ему тупо все равно на тэилевские страдания. Скорее всего, у него никогда таких проблем и не было. Скорее всего, ему просто скучно и хочется развлечься.  
А Тэилю – хреново. Закричать бы, но нельзя, чтобы его услышали; нельзя, нельзя, много чего нельзя, влюбляться вот так – нельзя.  
\- So boycott love, - фальшиво напевает Джонни, похлопывая его по плечу. – Братан, ну я с тобой, чего ты так расклеился? Вытри сопли, бабы того не стоят, а уж он – тем более.  
Тэиль бросает на него гневный взгляд и отодвигается.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, что ты к словам цепляешься. Я просто поддержать пытаюсь. Ты вообще когда в последний раз свежим воздухом дышал? Видок жуткий. Может, тебе интернет отключить? Меньше порнушки смотреть будешь, больше гулять. Джехён, кстати, снова зовет всех к себе. Говорит, фильмы хочет посмотреть, пиво, рамен, все дела…  
Джонни не затыкается и все продолжает болтать, и Тэиль соглашается только для того, чтобы пресечь поток его слов.  
\- А… Читтапон будет?  
\- Голубок-то твой сизокрылый? Ну конечно. Точно! Попрошу Джехёна подобрать какую-нибудь страдальческую драму о любви, а мы все такие ближе к концу возьмем и выйдем, а вы такие возьмете и решите все свои проблемы, Мун Тэиль, ты мужик или где, сколько можно?  
Тэилю кажется, что это ужасная идея, но, будучи не в силах возражать, он просто падает со стоном на кровать и закрывает подушкой лицо.  
\- Знаешь, - осторожно говорит Джонни. – Я бы мог тебя задушить сейчас. Потому что, если честно, ты меня уже бесишь.  
\- Ты меня тоже, - мычит в ответ Тэиль.  
Со Ёнхо счастливо улыбается.  
\- Хоть с кем-то у тебя взаимные чувства.  
В следующее же мгновение он подрывается с кровати и галопом несется к выходу, потому что Тэиль реагирует моментально и бьет очень резко и очень больно.

(Он возвращается через полчаса.  
\- Я телефон у тебя оставил. Можно зайти?  
\- Ну так давай я позвоню, - холодно говорит Тэиль, скрещивая руки на груди и не пропуская Джонни в квартиру.  
\- Не… не стоит.  
Тэиль, не обращая внимания, набирает номер. Джонни наблюдает за ним с некоторой опаской и, когда Тэиль нажимает кнопку вызова, отступает назад.  
Где-то в глубине квартиры раздается голос Тома Йорка.  
«I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo», - поет он, и выражение лица Тэиля сложно описать словами.  
\- О, так он у тебя, - хихикает Джонни, боком протискиваясь внутрь.  
Тэиль открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег).

\- Кто вообще тебе доверил фильмы выбирать? – интересуется Доён, макая картошку в сырный соус. – Джонни же ясно сказал: драма.  
\- А это что?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать… Это немножечко не драма.  
Джехён выглядит потрясенным до глубины души.  
\- В смысле? – обиженно тянет он.  
\- В прямом смысле, тупая ты утка. Видишь ли, - Доён тыкает картошкой в экран, - «Капитан Америка» - это не драма. Это Марвел. Это… отсутствие физики, я не знаю. Что угодно, но не драма.   
\- Это ты тупой. У него не было никого, кроме Баки. А потом Баки берет – и падает. С самолета. И Стив тоже падает, в лед, а потом…  
\- В «Горбатой горе» тему геев раскрыли лучше.  
\- Да пошел ты, пидор, - бубнит Джехён, вкручивая громкость на максимум.  
\- От пидора слышу, - отзывается Доён.  
\- Вот, как надо, - шепчет Джонни, пихая Тэиля под ребра.  
Они все больше наблюдают за перепалками Доёна и Джехёна, чем за самим фильмом: отчасти потому, что первый «Кэп» - не самый интересный фильм в этой вселенной, отчасти потому, что Джехён лежит на Доёне, и на его футболку периодически капает этот самый сырный соус, и им абсолютно нормально.  
\- Вы что-то имеете против пидоров? – повышает голос Доён, услышав, как Джонни на заднем плане что-то говорит.  
\- Не-не.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
\- Стаки лучше, чем Стони, - вдруг заявляет Джехён, и Доён тут же спихивает его на пол. Он шмякается с громким «ой», а следом за ним падает баскет с куриными крылышками, и это уже совсем не «ой», а «собирай теперь, тварь» в исполнении все того же Доёна.  
\- Вы такие милые, - подает голос Читтапон.  
\- Нет, - хором отзываются они.  
\- Видишь, Тэиль, пидоров тут никто не чморит! – неожиданно громко говорит Джонни, и эта фраза производит на остальных, пожалуй, слишком большое впечатление.  
Стив Роджерс на экране ноутбука идет спасать Баки Барнса, а все синхронно поворачиваются и смотрят на Тэиля, а Тэиль неотрывно смотрит на экран ноутбука, где Стив Роджерс идет спасать Баки Барнса, а все смотрят на него и молчат; и Джехён наконец клацает на пробел, останавливая воспроизведение фильма, а Доён поднимает с пола крылышко и, отряхнув его, кладет обратно в корзину.  
\- Я сейчас чуть-чуть не понял, - судя по лицу, Читтапон не понял абсолютно ничего. – Тэиль-хён – гомофоб?  
Тэиль смотрит на экран ноутбука, и его рот непроизвольно растягивается в блаженной улыбке, а Со Ёнхо рядом снова начинает дышать: ему не оторвут ничего жизненно важного, он будет жить и увидит маму через пару месяцев, когда она прилетит в Корею. Все хорошо, Со Ёнхо не умрет в самом расцвете сил. Все хорошо, и ангелы поют свои песни, и бог есть, на самом деле есть.  
\- Нет, Читтапон, - не переставая улыбаться, отвечает Тэиль. – Не гомофоб.  
\- Ну и чудно. Стони сосут, - подводит итог Джехён.  
У них слишком много пива, соджу и прочей херни типа дешевых энергетиков, которые на самом деле ни черта не выполняют свои функции, но им, собственно, плевать. Первым пьянеет не то Доён, не то Джехён, Тэиль особо и не обращает внимания; будь тут Хансоль, он бы всем ставил по первое число так, что помнили они это долго, но c’est la vie, как говорят французы и Джонни, которого уже конкретно так ведет.  
Никто и не замечает, как заканчивается фильм, как идут титры, оглашая актеров; Джонни поднимает тост за них самих («long live the kings», - говорит он и ухмыляется широко-широко, и они все ему безотчетно верят), Читтапон где-то совсем рядом, и он такой живой, и смеется, и у Тэиля идет кругом голова, и все это безнадежно, без-на-деж-но, а Джехён проливает на себя пиво – теплое.  
\- Возьмите холодное на кухне, - просит он, потому что сам не хочет вставать с дивана, и Читтапон идет туда.  
Тэиль, пробормотав что-то невразумительное про «водички попить», идет следом; у него все перед глазами смазано и нечетко, ему надо меньше пить, лучше вообще никогда не пить, но уже слишком поздно.  
Он еще сам точно не понимает, что сказал, но Читтапон как-то сжимает в руках бутылку и смотрит в пол, а у Тэиля внутри штормы, ураганы и тонущие корабли с пробоинами в днищах, а потом Читтапон поднимает голову, и вид у него чуть беспомощный; кажется, он говорит что-то вроде «это немного неожиданно» и «но это все объясняет».  
А потом он почему-то улыбается. Как в тот первый раз.  
Пиздец, думает Тэиль, это просто пиздец как плохо.  
Плохо – отрекаться от своих принципов.  
Очень плохо – влюбляться так, чтобы выть по ночам, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
Пиздец как плохо – когда твои сны претворяются в реальность, и ты целуешься на кухне с объектом своих страданий, молясь всем известным богам, чтобы никто не вздумал поинтересоваться, а куда, собственно, они запропастились и не выпили ли они случайно все оставшееся пиво.

Джонни, в принципе, думает, что все хорошо.  
Тэиль говорит, что все плохо.  
На самом деле – нет.


End file.
